Hard disk drives have been found sensitive to mechanical vibration in the plane of the rotating disks, known herein as rotational vibration. While vibration sensors have been implemented in the prior art, they have not been very flexible in use. They are subject to aging, temperature, humidity and the manufacturing process itself, all of which affect the sensor accuracy in measuring vibration. What is needed is a more flexible approach to measuring vibration which can adjust to changes in aging vibration sensors.